Days of Blunder
Synopsis Posing as a psychiatrist Quackerjack convinces Darkwing that being a superhero isn't right for him. With Darkwing out of the picture, the criminal is free to go on a crime spree. But when Gosalyn gets kidnapped by Quackerjack, Darkwing was forced to come back in order to save her. Full Recap Darkwing is competing in a wrestling match and is getting beat up when Launchpad sees Quackerjack come out of the ticket office with a bag telling them not to try and stop him. Launchpad helps Darkwing and Darkwing tells him to take his place while he goes to stop Quackerjack. Darkwing grabs a hold of Quakcerjack's motorized shoe but is thrown off. Meanwhile, Launchpad has subdued his opponent in a pinkie hold and wins the match when Quackerjack crashes into the arena and Darkwing accuses him of stealing the ticket money. The money turns out to be play money and Darkwing is ridiculed by the crowd. Darkwing is moping after the match in the arena after everyone has left except Gosalyn and Launchpad when a stranger shows up and tells Darkwing that Quackerjack is going to rob a bank and use a bomb hidden in a chicken. It's obvious that the disguised Quackerjack is the stranger who is giving Darkwing false information. Gosalyn questions weather Darkwing can trust the guy, but Darkwing insists that it is the only way to get Quackerjack. Quackerjack shows up at the bank with a rubber chicken and throws it at the guard's feet. Darkwing dives on it thinking that it's a real bomb, but it's not and once again Quackerjack has made a fool of him. Darkwing stays on top of the chicken until Gosalyn and Launchpad show up to prove to him that it's not a real bomb. As Darkwing and Gosalyn walk home, Quackerjack in diguise shows up again but this time he is playing the part of a psychiatrist. He tells Darkwing that he can help him and wants to see him the next day. He leaves and Gosalyn is again suspicious but Darkwing is not. Darkwing and another gentleman by the name of Mr. Meekles meet the disguised Quackerjack and Quackerjack begins a series of tests on the both of them. At the end of the tests he tells Darkwing that he should be serving tea at social functions and that Mr. Meekles should be the one fighting crime. Darkwing is dejected and throws away his costume once he gets home and resigns himself to serving tea. Quackerjack goes back to the arena to rob it for real since he has changed Darkwing's occupation and doesn't have to worry about him interfering. Launchpad has also been challenged to a re-match but is tricked and has to wrestle a snake which has no pinkies. Meanwhile, Drake is serving tea at a poetry society and mayhem ensues. Quackerjack busts into the safe and grabs the money. Mr. Meekles shows up in Darkwing's outfit (which doesn't exactly fit him) and tries to stop Quackerjack. He is easily tossed out of the room and into a trash can. Then Launchpad and Gosalyn walk in and Quackerjack knocks Launchpad out with a springloaded boxing glove. He kidnaps Gosalyn and Mr. Meekles shows up to try and stop him again and messes up again. Drake is moping on a bridge when Mr. Meekles shows up to end it all and Drake stops him. Unfortunately when Mr. Meekles threw the rock over the rope catches Drake and he lands in the river. Launchpad comes by in the Thunderquack and rescues Drake and Drake decides it's time for him to become Darkwing Duck once again. Meanwhile, Quackerjack is terrorizing the town with his new toy, Terror Teddy, a giant robot teddy bear. He has Gosalyn in the bear with him and Darkwing and Launchpad show up. The Terror Teddy knocks Darkwing off the Thunderquack and eats Darkwing. Quackerjack decides it's time to finish off Gosalyn and tells Teddy to finish her. Darkwing gets out of Terror Teddy and stops Teddy from getting Gosalyn. He uses Quackerjack's hypno-gun on him and does to Quackerjack what Quackerjack had done to him. Darkwing is now convinced that he will always be a crime fighter and nothing else. Quotes Drake: The future's out there. And it's calling to ya. And it doesn't leave recorded messages, by the way. Lavender Wrist Slapper: I am the terrier that nips at your shoelaces. I am the Lavender Wrist Slapper. Darkwing: I am the ingrown toe nail of the foot of crime! I am the zit that forms when you've got a really big date! I am the impacted wisdom tooth- Gosalyn: Alright, dad! We get the point! Drake: I am the kettle that whistles in the night. I'm a little teacup with the teeny-weeny hole in the handle that you can never quite get your finger in. I am teapot duck. Darkwing: I am the widget missing from the easy-to-assemble swingset! Darkwing: I am the ten dollar service charge on all returned checks! Notes References * The episode's title is a play on the 1990 movie Days of Thunder. * Drake's line of "Fill up your eyes with those stars, man. And with each fill up you get a free sports bag," refers to offers of free gifts with purchase of a fill up of gasoline. * Gosalyn calls Teddy "Winnie the Goon", a pun on "Winnie the Pooh". Continuity * This is the first time Quackerjack's psychological skills are brought up. The next time is in "Stressed to Kill" where he also speaks with a German accent. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Meekles. Errors * When Drake Mallard is serving tea and dressed up as the tea cup, you can see the outline of Darkwing Duck's mask on his face. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD